Akatsuki Baby Toddler
by Myra Ruby Phantomhive
Summary: What will happen if itachi and kisame find a 2 year old toddler in a box? Squeal Soul Eater Crossover!
1. Chapter 1

**Michiko's POV**

I was playing ball with daddy when I missed the ball and it rolled near the door.

"I'll get it!" I happily said while running to retrieve the ball. Once I had the ball in my hand, there was a knock at the door.

"Michiko, come here!" My mommy said in a hush whisper.

"Go with your brother and hide." She said pushing me and my big brother, Jun out the back door. While in the backyard with my brother I saw mommy and daddy talking with these 2 guys. One of them took out their sword and cut daddy in half.

"Daddy!" I yelled and the guys looked our way.

"Jun, hurry and take Michiko away!" My mother yelled and those where her finally words before the guy stabbed her through the heart. My brother picked me up and started running through the forest. "Big brother? Where are we going?" I asked him while looking at the new scenery before my eyes. I was still young and mommy and daddy wouldn't let me leave the house even if it was with them.

"Somewhere...Anywhere away from them." He said huffing from the lack of air and running to much. We made it to a lake and Jun turned around. The guys were not to far away. Jun found a boat near a pier and placed me in there.

"Big brother?..." I looked up at him a bit scared.

"Don't worry, we'll meet each other again soon." and with that big brother pushed the boat and I began drifting down the stream. My big brother began running the other way I was floating from. I yawned feeling my body drift to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kisame's POV**

Itachi and I were walking through the forest when we came to a lake.

"Hey Itachi, let's take a break, I'm tired."

"Sure.." I sat on a rock and laid down samehada. I looked at the lake and saw it crystal blue. I saw a boat floating our way and no one was rowing it. As it got closer there was a little girl asleep. I went into the water and grabbed the side of the bat and began pulling it to shore. I poked the little girl cheek. She slowly started opening her eyes.

"Where am I?" She asked looking around. "You were in the boat floating down lake." She looked at me and Itachi and got a scared look in her eyes.

"Are you going to hurt me?" I looked at itachi then at the kid.

"No." Itachi said and she smiled.

"What's your name?" "My name is Michiko Yamamoto and you?" She asked tilting her head.

"I'm Kisame and this is my partner Itachi, he doesn't talk much." I said. Michiko little stomach started to growl. I laughed.

"You hungry?" Michiko nods her head. I put her down and reach into my bags and pulled out 3 rice balls. I gave them to Michiko.

"Here you go." I said smiling.

"THANK YOU!" She said running to a rock and eating. I went over to talk to itachi.

"What should we do with her?" I whispered so the little girl wouldn't hear. Itachi stayed quiet and I frowned.

"She's so cute, I say we bring her" I said and Itachi gave me a look. I turned back to face Michiko and saw she was finished, but had bits of rice on her cheek. I chuckled and wiped her face.

"Hey Michiko how would you like to come with us?" I asked picking her up. She put her finger to her cheek and then nodded her head. I put her down and grabbed Samehada and putted him on my back. I grabbed Michiko little arm and started walking, back to the hideout.


	3. Chapter 3

**Michiko POV's**

We were walking for awhile when we came to a big boulder.

"There a boulder blocking our way." I said pointing to it. The boulder was covered in 4 tags.

"Just watch michiko." Kisame said and started making funny signs with his hands. Itachi too. When they finished there was rumbling.

"Eeep!" I said running behind kisame. The boulder was moving by itself! I felt kisame move and i followed behind him holding onto his cloak. It got dark around me and i got scared.

"Michiko go in my cloak and don't come out until i say so." Kisame order me. I nodded and hide in the cloak he was wearing. It was super big. There was soon light shining through the crack of the cloak and i took a peek. I saw a guy with white hair and purple eyes chase around a boy with an orange mask that look liked a lollipop.

"Tobi get you fucking ass back here!"

"Tobi sorry Mr. Hidan! Tobi a good boy!" The lollipop guy than bumped into a guy with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The blond guy bird statue fell on the floor and broke.

"TOBI! YOUR SO DEAD, UN!" Tobi starts running away.

"Tobi, sorry senpai! Tobi a good boy." Blonde guy and Purple eyes. crashed into each other. I giggled at the fun scene. All 3 guys look our way.

'Uh, Oh!' I thought pushing my body closer to kisame's and farther from crack of cloak.

"So you motherfucker finally came back! What took you so f***ing long?!" Purples eyes yelled.

"We had some problems, but nothing big." Kisame said.

"Kisame, let's go talk to Leader." Itachi said walking away. Kisame also started walking and i followed because i was in his cloak. I heard a knock and a deep voice say 'Come in'. A door opened listened to the conversation.

"How did the mission go?" I heard the same deep voice ask.

"It went fine, but we met someone along the way." Itachi said.

"Who?" said the deep voice.

"Kisame."

"Michiko, you came come out know." Kisame said. I came out of kisame's cloak and saw a man with orange hair with piercings, behind a desk and a lady with blue hair and orange eyes.

"AWWW, SHE SO CUTE!" The lady said picking me up and twirling me around. I started giggling.

"Where did you find her?" Piercings guy asked. "Floating down a lake in a boat." Kisame said fixing his cloak.

"Pein, can we keep her?" The lady asked looking at piercings guy. "Hmm...Okay. She will be staying in your room, Konan."

"Okay. By the way my name is Konan and over there is the leader name Pein." I smiled.

"Hello Konan, Pein my name is Michiko." "Kisame, take Michiko to meet the other members." Pein said looking back at his paperwork.

"Yes leader. Come on Michiko." Kisame said opening the door.

"KAY!" I said grabbing kisame hand and walked out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Michiko POV's**

Kisame was taking me to the order members. I started swinging my arms, making kisame as well. We made it to a big living room and saw familiar and new people. There was purple eyes, blondie, lollipop, Itachi, Stitchy guy, Mr. Plant, and a red hair boy. (Author Note - Sorry for bad nicknames) Purple eyes was the first to see me.

"Who's the brat?" Purple eyes said staring at me.

"This is Michiko, also she is not a brat. She will be living in the Akatsuki." Kisame said trying to hold his annoyance.

"WHAT?! LEADER FUCKING APPROVED THIS?!" Purple eyes yelled standing up.

"Yes and quiet down, hidan. Everyone introduce yourselves to her." Pein said walking into the living room with Konan.

"Michiko, you already know me I'm Kisame." Kisame said patting my head.

"I'm Tobi and tobi a good boy." Lollipop boy said waving his hand.

"I'm Deidara, un." Blondie said working on a bird.

"I'm Kakazu and don't bother me." Stitchy said counting money.

"Sasori" Red head said with a bored look on his face.

"Our name is Zetsu." Plant guy said in 2 different voices.

"Woah, cool it's like 2 people in 1!" I said pointing at Zetsu.

"I'm Hidan, brat." Purple eyes said glaring at me. I hid behind Kisame.

"Leave her alone." Kisame said putting down his bandage sword.

"Come on Michiko let me show you around the base." Konan said holding out her hand.

"Yay!" I yelled grabbing her hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Michiko's POV**

Me and Konan finally made it to her room. It was very pretty all the furniture was dark blue.

"Wow..." I said looking around. She has a big bed too.

"You'll be sharing the bed with me, okay?" Konan asked.

"Kay..." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Are you tired?" Konan asked picking me up.

"A little.." I said putting my head on konan's shoulder. Konan walked over to her bed and tucked me in.

"Go to sleep." She said kissing my forehead.

"Okay..." and with that I fell asleep.

 **Konan's POV**

I watched as Michiko fell asleep. She is so cute! I walked out of my room and back to the living room.

"Where is Michiko?" Kisame asked while looking around worried.

"She was tired, so i put her to sleep." I said walking over to pein.

"Everyone we have a busy day tomorrow, so go to sleep." Pein said walking away. I sighed and headed to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Michiko's POV**

I was in a dark room...but not alone. There were 2 things with me but i couldn't make it out, cause it was super dark.

"Who is there?" I yelled, scared.

"There is no need to be afraid, we won't hurt you." A very gentle voice said. Then were was a big burst of light and i covered my eyes. After the brightness turned down i looked and saw 2 angels. 1 light and 1 dark.

"What do you want?" I asked walking closer to them.

"We are the demons inside of you." Light angel said.

"I-inside of me?" I asked surprised.

"Yes." The dark one said.

"Okay. What are your names?"

"My name is Haya." The light one said bowing.

"And I am Yami." The dark one said.

"My name is Michiko." I said smiling.

"We know." The light one said with a kind smile.

"You can summon us whenever you need protection or a talk." The dark one said. I nodded and then it went dark again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Konan's POV**

I woke up and saw michiko awake.

"Hey michiko, did you get a good sleep?" I asked sitting up.

"Yup!" Michiko said jumping slightly. I smiled.

"That's good, let's go to the table for breakfast" I said standing up.

"Okay" she said. I picked her up and carried her to the table.

 **~After Breakfast~**

I walked up to Hidan and Kakazu.

"What do you Fucking want?" Hidan asked cleaning his bloody scythe.

"I want you to take Michiko to buy things for her." I said glaring at Hidan.

"WHAT!? WHY SHOULD I FUCKING WASTE MY TIME FOR THAT BRAT!?" Hidan yelled making me go almost deaf.

"Because I said so and leader would say it too." I said walking away.

 **Hidan's POV**

I groaned as Konan was leaving.

"Fucking bitch..." I mumbled not want to get a lecture if i said it too loud.

"Quit complain, go get the kid and let's get going. I want to get this over with." I did a low growl and went to Konan room which the brat is staying in. I opened the door and saw the girl putting on shoes.

"Let's go, you're coming with me." I said putting my scythe on my back.

"Kay." The brat said walking close to me. I turned around and started walking. I heard the door close and small footsteps. I met up with Kakazu and started walking to the store.

 **Michiko's POV**

I was walking in between kakazu and hidan. We made it to a big village and went into a store. We walked in and grabbed a cart. We got clothes, little bath towel and other things i don't know the name to. I was looking around when i spotted something. It was a stuffed white bunny with a bow on it's left ear. I ran to it and tried to grab it. The bunny was to high up. "What are you doing, child?" I looked and saw a person in a black coat, hat and glasses. By the voice i think it was male.

"I want the bunny" I said pointing at the cute bunny. The man grabbed the bunny, bent down and handed him to me. I gave him a big smile.

"Thank you!" I said running off. I saw Kakazu and Hidan in line at the cash register. I ran up to kakazu and showed him the bunny.

"Can i get him, please!?" I asked making my cute face. Kakazu sighed.

"Put him in the cart..." He said mumbling something about too much money gone to waste for a small kid. I squealed and dropped him in cart. After buying the things we left the store and walked back to the cave.


	8. Chapter 8

**Michiko's POV**

We made it to the cave. Hidan and Kakazu were making hand signs to open the door. We all walked it when i heard tobi yell.

"TOBI SORRY SENPAI!" I saw tobi coming my way super fast. BAM! I fell on my butt cause tobi knocked me down.

"Owwie..." I said with tears in my eyes.

"TOBI SORRY MICHIKO-CHAN!" Tobi said pulling me up and hugging me...Q~Q supertight.

"Tobi! Let go of Michiko before you squeeze her to death!" Konan yelled scaring all the guys near us (Hidan, Kakazu, and Tobi).

"Y-yes konan..." Tobi said letting me breath beautiful air. Konan helped me up.

"While you were gone we made you a room, Michiko." Konan said dusting me off.

"Can we see it?" I asked wiping my tears away.

"Sure." She said grabbing my hand. She began walking when Kakazu stopped us.

"Michiko you forgot your bunny." I let go of konan hand and ran back to kakazu. I grabbing my bunny and ran back to konan. She walked me to a room with a sign that said 'Michiko's Room'. She opened it and my eyes went big.

My room was super BIG. Konan looked at me.

"Do you like it?" I nodded my head. Sasori then came in.

"Dinner is ready." He said and then walked away.

"Come on Michiko." I walked behind Konan and then sat down at the table. I saw itachi eating dango. Q~Q My favorite...Itachi saw me staring.

"Do you like dangos?" He asked taking his last bite. I nodded while looking at plain stick.

"Me and Kisame will take you to a dango shop tomorrow." He said throwing his sticks and walking to living room. I had a big smile on my face waiting for my food. Ramen was put in front of me by Konan.

"Eat all, understood?" I already started eating before she said that. In a few seconds i was done.

"Damn the b-" Konan gives him a glare. "...little girl likes ramen." I giggled and ran to my bed. I jumped on it and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Michiko's POV**

I heard rustling and slowly started waking up. I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

"Who's there?" I asked scared. My eyes looked in all 4 of my corners. There was a person in each one.

"Grab the girl and let's hurry before we get caught." Next thing i knew i was blindfolded and my mouth was covered. I tried to scream for help but in just came as a muffle. I felt myself picked and carried outside. I shivered at the cold air.

 **Deidara's POV**

I was walking out of the bathroom when i heard noise coming from michiko's room. I opened the door and saw the bed empty and the window open. OH NO! I ran to Konan's Room and banged on her door. She opened it and groaned.

"What do you want deidara?" She asked yawning. "MICHIKO'S GONE, UN!" I asked moving my hands up and down panicking. With Konan's strong lungs she screamed so loud that it woke up the whole base.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SCREAMING ABOUT AT THREE IN THE MORNING!?" By that loudness it would be Hidan. All the akatsuki members gather near me and Konan.

"Konan is there a reason why you screamed at this hour?" Leader asked in a grouchy mood.

"D-deidara told me michiko's missing" Konan said trying to wipe the tears out of her eyes. Everyone eyes widen but mine and konan.

"Deidara is this true?" Leader asked still in an emotionless tone.

"Yes, I was walking from the bathroom to my room when i heard noise in michiko's room. When i opened the door the window was open and the bed was empty." I said giving my information to our leader.

"Hmm..very well. We will do a search party tomorrow. Right now everyone go to bed." Leader said walking back to his room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Michiko's POV**

I woke up by cold winds. I shivered and felt goosebumps coming on my skin. I saw that i was tied up and 4 people in front of me making a fire.

Girl (Chi)

Boy (leader) (Hideo)

Boy (Sora)

Boy (Kyo)

"I see you're finally awake...Michiko" One of the guys said standing up.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked very scared. I saw him smirk.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you. My name is Hideo" He said bending down next to me.

"W-what do you want with me?" I asked trying to stand but failed since i'm tied up.

"Don't you you remember us?" I shook my head no.

"That's a shame."

"Leader, quit making small talk and help us with your fire jutsu!" The youngest named Sora yelled.

"Coming." Hideo said standing up and walking to the stacks of wood. "So you're the brat?" I heard. When i looked up i saw a girl.

"Names Chi, don't need to remember me since you will be gone soon." She said feeling her sword. I gulped.

"W-what do you mean?"

"We are going to kill you just the same we did to your mother and father." My eyes widen and i looked up from the ground.

"Hey look the little girl shaking." Sora said laughing.

"Can we just kill her now." Kyo mumbled picking up his katana.

"Not yet, first we eat." Hideo said throwing a fish to everyone but me. I felt the rope loosen a bit. I slightly turned my head and saw a brown dog biting the rope. Once they were completely cut, I started storing up chakra.

"Man the was good." Sora said patting his stomach after eating 10 fish. Chi looked at me.

"Hey, The girls ropes are cut!" Everyone stood up. I backed away when a flash of light appeared on my chest.

"Who are you?!" Sora yelled grabbing his sickle and chain.

"We are the demons sealed in this girl. So if you mess with her, you mess with us." Yami said hold a..staff? Hana walked over to me.

"Michiko, cover your eyes cause this may get bad." She said in her kind voice. I did as told and I heard screaming.

"You can now open your eyes." I opened them and saw the 4 people gone but blood on the floor.

"Where did they go?" I asked looking around thinking they might come back.

"In a better place, now come on." Yami said holding out her arms.

"Where are we going?" I asked going into her hands.

"Back to the others" She said starting to flying. While flying i saw many thing, but mostly trees. There were houses, animals, kids, adults, birds and many more. We landed next to the cave. Both Yami and Hana did hand seals

"Release!" They both said disappearing in a poof of smoke. I turned around when i heard the familiar sound of the rock moving.

 **Konan's POV**

We were all in a meeting talking about the plan to find Michiko.

"Kisame and Itachi will check in the north area, Hidan and Kakazu in the east, Me and Konan in west, Tobi and Zestu in South, and Sasori and Deidara by sky. Does everyone understand?" Leader said looking at each one of us.

"Yes Leader/Pein." We all said in sync.

"Alright everyone meet at the entrance." We all left and met at the entrance. Leader did the hand seals and the boulder started opening. Once it was completely open we saw...Michiko?!


	11. Chapter 11

**Michiko's POV**

I saw the whole akatsuki at the entrance of the cave.

"Michiko!" I ran over to konan and hugged her.

"We were worried about you. What happened?" Konan asked looking into my eyes.

"4 people took me from my room and wanted to kill me. Until 2 angels helped me and took me here." I said telling them what happened.

"Angels?" Itachi said with a bit shock in his voice. I nodded.

"Well it's good you are home. Let's get you some food." Kisame said picking me up.

"YAY!" I said hugging kisame neck and hugging him tightly.

 **~After yummy food and sleeping~**

It was 8 am and I sat in living room and saw tobi running towards me.

"MICHIKO-CHAN! WANT TO PLAY A GAME!?" He yelled holding a bag.

"Sure!"

"The game is called sabotage." Tobi said grabbing my hand and pulling me down the hall.

"Sa-bo-tage?" I asked tilting my head.

"You will find out soon." I heard a little evilness in his voice. We made it to Deidara and Sasori room and walked in. Tobi gave me a bottle said said to switch this with his shampoo and do it the same to hidan, while he does some things. I finished and met tobi in the living room.

"Did you do what I told you to do?" I nodded.

A few seconds later we both heard all the akatsuki screaming.


	12. Chapter 12

**Michiko's POV**

All the akatsuki members came out of their rooms mad (except for Zetsu,Kisame, Pein and Konan). Hidan hair was pink and his scythe was broken. Deidara hair was black and lines were drawn on his face with black permanent marker making him look like a funny itachi. Kakazu was a bright red from anger i think. Itachi hair was covered in paint and glitter.

I covered my mouth from giggling too loudly. They all looked at me.

"Brat did you fucking do this?" Hidan said walking closer to me with his broken scythe. I got scared ran into a closet and locked the door. I felt something run down my cheeks.

"Hidan you baka! You scared Michiko, un!" I heard a thump outside but still kept quiet. I heard a knock on the door.

"...Michiko...sorry for scaring you...come out." I looked at door shocked that hidan said a sentence without saying a bad word.

I opened the door and looked at everyone. Tobi picked me up and started twirling me.

"MICHIKO NO CRY! TOBI WILL KEEP YOU HAPPY!"

"What is with all this noise?" Tobi stopped looked behind me. I turned around saw Pein and Konan. Konan looked at me.

"Michiko, why are you crying?" I didn't want hidan to get in trouble. I pointed at tobi.

"Tobi asked me if I wanted to play a game and told me to put pink liquid in hidan's shampoo and black liquid in deidara's. Later everyone came looking funny and I tried not laugh. But everyone blamed it on me instead." I said looking down trying not to cry again. I felt myself being picked up by someone. I looked up and saw hidan face. He gave me a little smile. I smiled too. I gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well since you two are getting along, hidan tomorrow you will be babysitting Michiko." Pein said looking at me. Huh?

"What do you mean me?!"

"Tomorrow we will be recruiting a new member but we can't bring michiko. So you will have to stay with her until we get back."

"Fine..." Hidan said and then walked away mumbling something.

My tummy growled. Everyone laughed (Pein did a small chuckle).

"Can we eat breakfast please?" I said.

"Sure, sweetie." Konan said picking me up and taking me to kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

**Michiko's POV (next day)**

I woke up and crawled out of my bed. I left my room and walked down the hall with blanket covering me. I opened hidan door and walked in. I looked around and saw a bloody corner. I went over to hidan's bed and lightly shaking him. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"What do you want?"

"I'm hungry."

"Fine.." He said standing up and walking out of the room. I followed him and went into the kitchen. Hidan took out a bowl, cereal, and milk. When done he handed me my breakfast.

"You eat while I go take a shower."

"Okay!" I sat down and started eating. When done I put my bowl and spoon in the sink. I ran and jumped on the couch. I grabbed the control and turned on the tv. Spongebob appeared on the screen. I squealed and stared at the tv. After 3 episodes hidan came back and sat next to me.

"Hidan what are we going to do? Me bored." Hidan closed his eyes and started thinking.

"We can go to the lake, konan bought you a swimsuit." I grinned. SWIMMING! I ran to my room and opened my drawers. I saw a one-piece swimsuit. I came out of the bathroom with the swimsuit on and met hidan in the living room. We both went outside and to the close by lake. I looked at hidan.

"Will you help me with swimming?"

 **Hidan's POV**

I can't believe I'm fucking doing this. But if I make Michiko cry or upset, Konan will have my head.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _All the other akatsuki members went to sleep, but Konan asked me to meet her in the living room._

 _"What do you fucking want?" I asked rubbing my eyes._

"You better keep Michiko happy tomorrow. That means no cussing, getting mad, get short tempered, and don't make her sad. If I find out the YOU made her cry or sad I will cut you up and spread you around the forest. I will give your head to tobi for a 'soccer ball.' You will kept chopped up for 5 months and leader will decide if kakazu should put you back together. Understood, Hidan?"

"Yes...Can I go to sleep, now?"

"Fine." Konan said walking to her room.

 **~End of Flashback~**

I was helping Michiko in the water when I felt 3 presence. I narrowed my eyes.

"Michiko...Let's go home."

"Okay." I wrapped her in a towel and walked back to the base. The 3 presence didn't feel good for the akatsuki.

'I better tell the leader when everyone comes back.' I thought carrying michiko. Once I walked in I saw everyone plus the new member. The new member is...


	14. Chapter 14

**Michiko's POV**

I looked at everyone and saw a new person. I ran over to kisame and hugged his leg.

"Kisame, who is he?" I asked pointing at person.

"His name is Orochimaru and it's not nice to point." Kisame said picking me up. I stopped pointing.

"Sorry." After Orochimaru finished talking to Pein he walked over to me and Kisame.

"Who are you little one?"

"My name is Michiko!"

"Michiko? Well how old are you, Michiko?"

"2 years old!" Orochimaru patted my head and walked away with Pein. I yawned.

"Did you have fun today, Michiko?" Konan asked glaring at Hidan.

'I wonder why?' I thought.

"Yup!"

"Well that's good. Kisame can you take Michiko to bed and then meet all of us in the living room."

"Sure." Kisame said carrying me to my bed. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead.

"Night Michiko."

"Night." I hugged my stuffed bunny and fell asleep.

 **Kisame's POV**

I closed michiko's door and walked into the living room. Everyone was there, even the new member, orochimaru. I don't trust that guy even near michiko.

"Okay we gather everyone for an important reason. Me and Leader where looking on info of michiko and found out her birthday is tomorrow. As a celebrate of her birthday we will make a party for her." Michiko Birthday tomorrow...what should i get her.

"Kisame and Itachi you will take her into town and do something with her while we get the base ready for the party."

"Okay." I said while Itachi nodded.

"Good, everyone is dismissed." Leader said. I walked to my and itachi room.


	15. Chapter 15

**Michiko's POV**

I felt that I was being shaken. I opened my eyes and saw Kisame and Itachi.

"Michiko get ready we are going into town." Kisame said handing me a folded pile of my clothes. I went into the bathroom and took a short shower. Then I changed into my clothes and brushed my teeth. I came out of the bathroom and left my room. When I entered the living room I saw Kisame and Itachi on the couched. I jumped on the couch in between kisame and itachi.

"Ready!" I grabbed Kisame and Itachi's hand and dragged them outside the cave. Once outside I looked at Itachi.

"How far away is town?"

"About 20 minutes." I pouted and saw Kisame bend down.

"Michiko take a nap while we are walking to town." I nodded and climb on his back and started holding onto his neck. My eyes slowly closed until I saw nothing but darkness.

 **~At Town Gate~**

I woke up to Kisame stopping. I looked ahead and saw everyone smiling and having a blast. A festival was going on. I jumped off Kisame's back and grabbed his hand. Kisame and me were walking ahead of Itachi who was closely behind. I looked at every booth and then stopped walking and stared at one of them. In that booth there were 2 prizes I wanted. They were 2 dolls. One was a boy with orange hair and blue eyes and the other was a girl with short blond hair with blue eyes. Kisame must have noticed I stopped because he turned around.

"Michiko, what is it?" I pointed at the 2 dolls. Kisame looked at them and then back at me.

"You want them?" I nodded. Kisame walked over to the booth and started playing to win me the dolls. I continued to stare at them. The boy doll's eyes shifted to look and me and it smiled. I looked at Kisame and saw he won.

"Winner! What 2 prizes would you like?" I pointed at the 2 dolls. The man looked at the dolls and then looked at me with a worried look.

"Well those 2 are meant for children. How about the stuff panda or unicorn." I shook my head. Itachi was behind me and started glaring at the man. The man got scared and handed me the dolls. I smiled and started skipping away from the booth. The last thing I heard from the man was him whispering good luck.

 **~Time Skip~**

We made it to a dango shop and took a seat next to a window.

"Hello, what would you like today?" A girl about 15 with messy brown hair tied into a bun and purple eyes asked.

"3 sets of dango's and 3 cups of tea." Itachi said staring out the window. The girl bowed and walked away. I looked at both Kisame and Itachi. They both weren't wearing there cloaks.

"PERVY SAGE!" A boy stormed into the dango shop. He was wearing a blue and orange jumpsuit and his face looked like a fox because of the whiskers. I heard Kisame mumble an 'Oh great...' and I turned to him.

"Kisame do you know that boy?" He did a nervous smile.

"Sorta..." I shrugged and looked back at the boy. He was yelling at an old man with long white hair, who was sipping a bottle of sake and eating dangos.

The girl came back with our orders and walked away. I took one of the dango balls off my stick and popped it into my mouth. 3 YUMMY! I sipped my tea and ate the rest of my dangos. When I was done I saw the boy and the old man leaving. The old man looked our way and left. When everyone was done Itachi and Kisame paid and we left.

 **~Time Skip~**

We made it back to the cave. Once inside i hugged kisame's leg because it was super dark. The lights were turned on and I heard a big

'SURPRISE!' I opened my eyes and saw balloons, streamers, a cake, presents and a banner that said 'Happy Birthday Michiko'. I grinned super big and hugged everyone. Konan leaded me to the couch and gave me all my presents.

 _ **Orochimaru: Snake Necklace**_

 _ **Konan: Clothes**_

 _ **Itachi: Dango making set**_

 _ **Pein: Shinobi Fighting book**_

 _ **Kisame: Little pet fish**_

 _ **Kakazu: 2 bags of money (they were big)**_

 _ **Hidan: weapons**_

 _ **Tobi: Bag of candy**_

 _ **Deidara: Glass bird that shines a rainbow when you put it near sunlight**_

 _ **Sasori: Chubby stuffed panda**_

 _ **Zestu: 10 pocky boxes**_

After opening all the presents it was cake time. While eating konan asked me if the 2 new dolls were mine. I nodded and yawned.

"Time for bed Michiko." Pein said Everyone wished me a happy birthday and orochimaru stood up.

"I'll walk her back to her room." Once we made it to my room orochimaru closed the door.

"Michiko, If you want everyone here to still be alive tomorrow morning you are to come with me and leave the hideout." I looked at orochimaru shocked and then looked at my bed sheets and nodded. Orochimaru patted my head and said I was a good girl and left. I started to silently cry. After 20 minutes of crying I fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Michiko POV**

I woke up and it was 6:30 am. I got out of my bed and grabbed a suitcase orochimaru left in my room. I packed all my presents, my bunny, and some other things. I looked at my dolls and left them on the bed. I silently left my room and walked to the living room. Orochimaru was already there and ready. He grabbed my hand and took me out of the cave. I looked back and did a slight wave to my now old home and walked with orochimaru. After about 30 minutes of walking we made it to another cave. We walked in and was greeted by someone. He has glasses and gray hair tied into a ponytail.

"Lord Orochimaru, the new member has arrived."

"Ah yes, sasuke. Tell him to meet me in my room while i take our little one here to her new room." We both walked away from the guy and walked through halls that looked the same.

'Hey did we just pass that room 4 times.' I thought while looking around. Q~Q better to stay in my room for the next couple days. We made it to a room and walked in. I was plain only a bed, closet, bathroom and desk.

"This will be your new room. Kabuto the one you just met will come and get you when breakfast ready." I nodded and laid down on my bed. Orochimaru left my room and i sighed. I'll miss everyone. I wonder when they will find out i'm gone.

 **Konan's POV**

I woke and stretched while sitting up. I looked at my clock and saw it was 10:15 am. I left my room and walked into the kitchen and saw everyone there. They all looked sad.

"What is wrong?" Deidara told me to sit down.

"Orochimaru...left with Michiko." Pein told me while looking at the wall. My body started to shake. Why again? WHY TAKE MY BABY! Orochimaru will pay.

 **Michiko POV (Time skip to night)**

Kabuto came in to tell me it was time for dinner. I already met orochimaru new student name Sasuke. He reminds me of Itachi so I feel a little happy. I ate quietly and then went back to my room. I opened the book Pein gave me for my birthday and tried to read. Surprisingly I understood most of the words. after about 3 hours of reading (it's a big book) I heard an explosion. I heard someone outside my room yell

"Intruders!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Michiko's POV**

I grabbed my suitcase and ran out of my room.

'Maybe everyone came to rescue me!' I thought running to the entrance. When i made it i froze still. I saw a man with lop sided gray hair and a headband covering one of his eyes, a girl with long pink hair and emerald eyes, the orange and blue jumpsuit boy i saw back at the dango shop, and sasuke fighting some of orochimaru's men. (This story sasuke went under cover to orochimaru but is still loyal to the leaf) The gray hair man saw me and did some signs. He disappeared in smoke. I looked around and saw him behind me. He picked me up, while also throwing 4 kunai at 2 of orochimaru men.

"Team 7 let's head out!" The gray hair man said while carrying me. I clutched on my suitcase making sure it didn't drop while the man was jumping through trees away from orochimaru hideout.

 **~Time Skip~**

The man finally went on the ground and also put me down.

"Who are you?!" I asked while stepping back.

"There is no need to worry. My name is Kakashi Hatake leader of team 7. The members are Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said pointing to the person when he said their name. I nodded and look around. We were out of the forest and next to a village gate. The gate had a swirly leaf sign on it.

"Tell me child, what were you doing in orochimaru hideout?" Before i could speak i was cut off.

"Do not trust what she says she's with the akatsuki." I turned around and saw the man with long white hair from the dango shop. With him was an old man with red and white clothes and 3 people with uniform and mask on.

"We will have to take this child from you." The old man with red and white clothes said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Michiko's POV (5th day after being capture)**

I fell on the floor, panting. I looked up at Ibiki. I winced at the pain from my wounds and a few tear fell. Ibiki kept a straight face and I heard the door open.

"Ibiki that's enough." I looked to the door and saw the hokage. Ibiki nodded and left. The Third bent down to me and looked into my eyes. I looked at the floor and coughed up blood.

"Call for medical nin and have them take Michiko to the hosptial." They both left and I laid my head on the floor. The tears could no longer hide themselves. I closed my eyes wishing someone would save me from pain.

 **~Time Skip~**

I opened my eyes and saw I was in a white room. I heard a knock at the door. The door open and in came a nurse.

"I see you're finally awake. Well you have a couple of guest that want to see you." I stayed quiet not feeling like talking. The nurse left and in came Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

"Hey Kid, how are you?" Naruto said walking closer to my bed. I looked at him and then out the window.

'If they haven't saved me, I would still be with orochimaru. At least he hasn't caused me pain.' I thought looking at the birds flying away. A white box was left on a desk next to me. I looked at Sakura.

"The hospital food must be horrible so we bought some dangos." She said smiling. I felt my eyes burn.

'That was itachi favorite food...I miss everyone.' I thought as a tear escaped my eye and down my cheek. I felt a hand wipe my cheek and I looked at Kakashi.

"Once you are out of the hospital, you will be living with me." I nodded and closed my eyes.

'Will I ever see my second family again...' I thought as I drifted to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Michiko's POV (3 days later)**

As Kakashi promised, he took me home when I was better. I still haven't said one word since I was interrogated. Kakashi unlocked his door and we went inside. I looked around. It was smaller than the cave that the akatsuki lived in. It was also neat.

"Do you want to see your room, Michiko?" I did a little nod. He grabbed my small hand and took me to my new room. We went in and I looked around. It was plain, nice and neat.

"Are you hungry?" I shook my head no. I haven't eaten since dinner at orochimaru but I haven't gotten hungry in a while.

"Hmm..Since you don't want to eat how about we meet the other rookies?" I tensed up. I didn't want to trust no one from this village.

'All I want to do is go home!' I thought looking at the ground. I was picked up and put on Kakashi's shoulder. He started walking to the training ground. Once we were there I saw many people.

"Ahh Kakashi, you finally came early! Who is this?" I looked up and saw an old guy with a bowl cut, big eyebrows, and a green jumpsuit.

"This is Michiko, she's gonna be living with me for a while."

"WELL NICE TO MEET YOU MICHIKO! I want you to meet my team, Lee, Neji, and Ten-Ten!" I did a small smile because he reminded me of how loud it was at the cave.

"Hey Michiko. I'm Asuma, nice to meet you. This is my team Shikamaru, Ino and Choji." A guy with a beard said throwing away a white and brown stick.

"Hello Michiko. My name is Kurenai and I want you to meet my team Hinata, Kiba, and Shino." A pretty lady with long wavy black hair and red eyes.

"And Michiko you remember my team Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. And the old man who yells a lot is Gai." I nodded. "Kakashi stop spreading lies!" Gai said/yelled. I looked at Kurenai.

'She's kind like Konan.' I thought.

"Well should we start training?" Asuma said. Everyone nodded but me.

"Michiko you go sit by a tree and watch." I slightly nodded and sat down.

 **Konan's POV**

We made it to Orochimaru hideout but it was destroyed.

"He already left." Pein said turning around. Everyone separated into finding Michiko and we are not going to stop until we find her. I clenched my fist.

'We will find you Michiko just hold on.'


	20. Chapter 20

**Akatsuki's POV**

"Itachi send out your crows throughout the nations to help find Orochimaru." Pein ordered Itachi. Itachi nodded and do what he was told.

"Now we wait..." Pein said

'Please be safe Michiko.' All akatsuki's thought.

 **Jun's POV**

I fell to the floor, panting.

'I can't walk anymore.' I thought tired. As I was about to sleep I saw someone in front of me. When I looked up I saw a man that looked like a snake.

"Hello Child, What are you doing here alone?" I slowly stood up.

"Just resting." I said rest my body on a building. The man's snake eyes were sharply looking at me. It sort of creeped me out.

"Do you have a sister?" I opened my eyes and glared at him.

"What do you want?" He did a smile and I saw his snake fangs.

"If you come with me I can help you find your sister." I stared at him.

'Can I trust him? No, but he might now where michiko might be.' I finally spoke up.

"Fine, I'll go."


	21. Chapter 21

**Michiko's POV**

Over the past few days I was here I haven't said a word, no matter how hard everyone tried. Right now me and kakashi are going home from the hokage's office. She wanted to talk about another way to get me to talk.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _We knocked on the hokage's door after being called unexpectedly._

 _"Come in." She said and we opened the door. Once we walked in and closed the door she stopped looking at the papers on her desk._

 _"Ah, you're finally here. Good, I want to talk to both of you about some" She said staring at us with her amber eyes. To avoid her eyes my traveled to the interesting wood floor._

 _"As you can see by the decorations around the village that it is time for the cherry blossom festival. Well Kakashi, I want you to take Michiko to the Festival." She said turning her eyes so she was only staring at Kakashi. He nodded and the hokage sat up straight._

 _"Good that was all dismissed." She said going back to her paper work._

 ** _~End of flashback~_**

As I entered the house I went straight to my room and turned on the tv. On the tv there was 'Teen Titans'. After 3 hours of watching it I heard a knock on my door. I opened my door and saw kakashi holding a kimono.

"Here you go Michiko, you can wear it to the Cherry Blossom Festival." I nodded, took the kimono from his hands and shut the door. It was a light pink kimono and on the pink cloth was printed white cherry blossom flowers. I looked at the time and decided to get ready.

After I got the kimono on I looked for my silver clip konan gave me one day. I looked at the clip and started remember everyone.

'I miss them...' I thought before placing the clip in my black hair. I walked out of the room and saw kakashi dressed in a dark blue kimono.

"Ready?" He asked. I just stood there and than after a minute I gave a short nod. Kakashi sighed but than opened the door for me and we left.

~Don't want to give most of the details but i'll just say they did games and ate~

I was next to kakashi when they announced that the cherry blossom festival last event the fireworks were about to begin. Kakashi grabbed my hand.

"Come on I got a good place to watch the fireworks." I followed him to a field of flowers. Each flower was a different color and the moonlight shined on the lake making the place an amazing view. Not to mention there weren't many trees and it was close to where they were launching the fireworks from.

Right than the first firework was launched. In bright green letters the sky spelled out 'Welcome'. After that one by one and even two by two the fireworks shot up to the sky coloring it. I didn't notice but I let out a little smile after the few days I've been here.

Once the firework show ended I stood up and waited for kakashi to as well. Once he did we started leaving. We got to the house and after he opened the door I went to my room tired.

 **~~~~Meanwhile with Orochimaru~~~~**

"Kabuto, Jun get ready we are going to Konoha for the Chunin Exams."

 **~~~~Meanwhile with The Akatsuki~~~~**

"Leader-sama we found Michiko's location. She is located in Konoha." Itachi said calling all his crows back.

"Good work Itachi. Okay everyone we are to head to Konoha and get our little girl back."


	22. Chapter 22

**Michiko's POV**

I was shaken in my sleep. Once I opened my eyes I saw Kakashi's weird hair style and his one eye over me.

"Wake Up Michiko we have to go visit my team." He left my room and I got out of bed to get changed. After I was done I went downstairs to eat breakfast. I placed my plate in the sink when I was done and left with kakashi to meet his team.

Once we got there they yelled at him for being late. I sat on the side of the bridge and started listening to their conversation. He started talking to them about something called the chunin exams. He gave them a form and naruto suddenly tackled him from happiness. Kakashi told me we could go and we ended up at the ramen shop. Kakashi ordered 2 ramen bowls when this guy in green sweats came.

"Kakashi! Let's have another challenge!" Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Not now Gai, i'm about to eat." He said and turned back so his back is facing the guy name Gai. Gai looked at me and then started getting closer. "So your so little one your name is...Michiko?" I gave him a glare then turned away from him when my ramen came. When I was grabbing my chopsticks I heard him ask kakashi.

"She's not much of a talker is she." Kakashi mumbled a no and stared at his ramen. I finished my ramen and putted the chopsticks on top of my empty bowl. I got off the stool and saw that Gai has lefted. Kakashi had already eaten his ramen when I was looking. He paid for the meal and we left and went home.

Once we got home I went to my room and laid on the bed and stared at the ceiling. After a couple of minutes I got off and got the book Pein gave me on my birthday from under the bed. I started reading it till I fell asleep.

 **~Next Day~**

I woken up and went to grab some breakfast. Once I finished breakfast I saw it was only 1 pm so I went to go take a shower. After the shower I putted on some clothes and turned on my TV. After a good 8 episode of a show I heard a knock at my door. I looked at my clock and saw it was 5 pm. I than got off the bed and opened the door and saw Kakashi.

"Come on Michiko." I left my room, closed the door and followed kakashi. We went into a building and saw some people underneath us. They all looked beaten up. Than I saw someone I haven't seen in a while. MY BIG BROTHER! I smiled to myself that he didn't get captured or hurt badly. The hokage started talking about the preliminary rounds but I wasn't paying attention because I was busying watching my big brother. I looked at the others and saw Kabuto. But I never knew my brother was a ninja I watched as everyone fight. It was my brother turn and he lost badly and was sent to the hospital. Once all the matches were done I went home because kakashi wouldn't let me out of his sight so I couldn't see my brother. Night fell and kakashi was asleep but I couldn't knowing my brother was in this village but i couldn't go see him. Just than I heard a tap at the window. When I looked I saw my heart stop.


	23. Chapter 23

**Michiko's POV**

I opened the window and quietly let my brother in.

"I'm glad to see you again, but how did you get to Konoha?" My brother asked. I hugged him while small drops of tears fell.

"I was taken by orochimaru and then kakashi and his team took me from orochimaru." I said quietly. He grabbed my hand and looked at me in the eyes.

"We have to leave the village before orochimaru comes and takes us away" Jun said. I nodded and grabbed my bag and started packing. Once I was done I got on brother's back and he left my room. He started running through the night to the entrance of konoha. Once we got there we saw a big surprise.

The Akatsuki. Jun stopped in his tracks.

"Big brother...it's okay they took me in when we separated." I said hugging my brother by the neck. He nodded.

"We will talk later but right now we have to leave back to the hideout before we are caught." Pein said turning around and everyone followed him.

 **~Time Skip~**

"So he is your only surviving relative." Kisame asked. We told them our story and how we got back together. I nodded and looked at Konan.

"Can my big brother stay?" I asked her making my cute puppy face. She hugged me.

"Of course!" She said spinning me.

"Well everyone lets head to bed." Pein said standing up walking to his room. Everyone soon did the same leaving me and my brother alone. I turned to him and smiled.

"You'll love it hear big brother! They may be different but they're fun and lovely." I said giggling. He nodded and then I took him to my room.

"You'll be sharing with me!" I said jumping on my bed.

"Michiko...it's pink..." He said sweat dropping. I pouted.

"GET USE TO IT!" I saw before huffing into dreamland but not before hearing my big brother laugh which caused me to smile.

 **~Morning~**

I woke up to the smell of food. I looked and saw my brother snoring. I made an evil smile and hit my brother in the face with a pillow causing him to fall off the bed.

"Morning brother, lets go get food!" I said jumping off the bed and dragging off to the table.

"Morning." They all said as we sat down. I stuffed my cheeks with pancakes. I looked at everyone doing their own thing.

'I'm finally back where I belong...' I thought before choking on my pancake and having to be saved my hard pats on the back. X.x Yes life is all good.

 **~Meanwhile~**

The Third hokage sighed as he heard the news from kakashi.

"Lord Third what shall we do now?" One of the ANBU asked.

"Let it be." He said.

'She's better off with them' Him and Kakashi thought the same thing...


	24. The Entwined Beginning: Chapter 1

**Michiko's POV**

I kicked my brother, Jun in the stomach making him hit a tree. I grabbed my kunai and pinned it to my brother neck.

"I win!" I stated giving a grin before placing the kunai back in my pouch.

"Well I was going easy on you." Jun replied with a small pout on his face. I pinched my 22 year old brother face.

"Lies!" I said before hidan walked outside.

"Hey Jun, Michiko! Get your asses inside!" Hidan yelled before walking inside. I helped my older brother up and saw the tick mark form on his forehead.

"Will Hidan ever shut his mouth for once..." He mumbled under his breath once we got inside. I was able to hear him and giggled while shaking my head no. As we stepped into the living room, I was knocked to the floor by a blur of black and orange. A few seconds later there was an explosion.

"TOBI!" Deidara yelled not too far away. On top of me was a shaking masked boy. I patted his head and he hid behind me as a steaming red Deidara came in. I sighed and stood up.

"Michiko, move." I shook my head no and crossed my arms.

"If you touch tobi, then I'll go to pein." Deidara groaned, giving a glaring a tobi before walking off. Once we heard the door slam shut I felt my air being squeezed out of my lungs by tobi's hug.

"T...Tobi...L-Let...Gooo…." I managed to stutter out before Jun. had Tobi let me go after turning bright red from the lack of oxygen. I gasped for long strides of air.

"Sorry Michiko-Chan!" Tobi said bowing before running off to who knows where. After catching my breath I heard Konan call me and Jun over.

"Dinner Ready!" She yelled. Me and Jun looked at each other sweat dropping. Over they years of being together with the Akatsuki, konan's cooking went from good to...barely edible. All the other akatsuki members gathered around the table looking slightly nervous. Konan appeared out of the kitchen holding a silver tray with a lid over it. She placed it in the middle of the table and opened the lid. There on tray was a poor excuse of a chicken. It was brown/green, looked raw and rotten and….is that a feather.

"WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT?!" Hidan being the big mouth he is yelled out pointing to the meat. Konan banged a pan on his head, glaring at him.

"It's food!" She looked at everyone. "Is no one going to eat? Tobi? Zetsu? Pein? Michiko?" She continued looking at us one by one. I gave her a slight smile not wanting to hurt her feelings. My brother gave a cough and stood up.

"Where are you going, Jun?" Konan asked placing her hand on her hip.

"To buy some pizza." He stated placing on his coat and walking out the door. I looked at the time and quickly stood up.

"I FORGOT TO CALL BLACK*STAR! CALL ME WHEN THE PIZZA COMES!" I yelled running to my room and slamming the door shut. I opened the laptop I got for my 11th birthday and clicked on the skype app. Pressing the video button, I waited hearing it calling before someone picked up. It wasn't Black*Star, it was Tsubaki. She gave me a sweet smile.

"Hello Michiko. Black*Star will be down in a minute he's just putting on his pajamas." She spoken with that gentle tone she always had. I nodded before hearing a male voice on her side of the screen.

"Tsubaki! Who are you talking to?!" Black*Star loud voice said.

"It's Michiko." Tsubaki uttered. There was a few seconds of silence before loud footsteps where heard and black*star appeared on the screen. He tripped over a chair from running to fast and I had to bite my lip to not laugh out loud.

"HOW DARE YOU KEEP A GOD WAITING!?...And are you laughing at me!" Black*Star yelled pressing his face closer to the screen. I shook my head and let out a nervous laugh.

"I was training with my brother and lost track of time.." I said rubbing the back of my neck. Black*Star huffed and crossed his arms. He then uncrossed them and looked at the back of me.

"Why do you still keep those ugly dolls. Their creepy." I turned my head and looked at them.

"I got them when I was little and wanted to keep them." I replied before turning back to Black*Star.

"Whatever...So when are you coming to Death City?" Black*Star asked with a curious look on his face. As I was about the reply I heard Kisame's voice in the living room.

"Hey Michiko! Pizza's here!" I squealed and jumped off my bed.

"Bye Black*Star, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" I yelled before ending the call and running out of the room.

"Leave 3 slices of (pepperoni/cheese) pizza for me!"


	25. The Entwined Beginning: Chapter 2

**Michiko's POV**

I sat on the couch in delight as I held the plate of yummy pizza. I took a sip of my favorite soda, Orange Fanta and grabbed the remote from Deidara.

"Hey, un!" I stuck out my tongue at Deidei and began watching my favorite show, Supernatural. Everyone began joining us to watch.

"Pein~ Can I go see my friend in Death City?" I took a bite out of my pizza.

"Death City? Sounds like my fucking place!" Hidan laughs earning a slap in the head by the only blue haired female in the Akatsuki, Konan.

"Ow, Bitch! What the fuck was that for?!" He yelled earning another slap and a glare.

"Stop your cursing in front of Michiko before I bury you in the ground!" Konan screamed in his face and he glanced at me for help. I sighed and placed my hand on Konan's shoulder.

"You've been hitting him for the past 10 years and he hasn't changed a bit" I told her and she turned to me.

"Just be happy he hasn't tried killing me." I continued. Konan gave him one last glare before huffing and walking away. Everyone continued doing what they were doing like nothing happened. Hidan stepped forward to be and placed his hand on my head.

"Thanks..." He mumbled looking towards the side. I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks and my lips formed a smile.

"No problem!" He took a seat near my plate of pizza and began taunting Deidara that he looked like a barbie. I giggled and shook my head.

'They haven't changed a bit...' I thought looking at everyone and took a bite out of my pizza as I took my seat.

"Sooooo can I go Pein?" I looked at him sitting by a small table by himself as I went back to the previous topic before we were interrupted.

"Absolute not."

The answer wasn't from Pein, but from my big brother.

"Why not?!" I yelled at him from across the room.

"That place hates witches and I'm not about to let my sister go there getting herself hurt!" Jun voice rose when he talked and everyone got quiet and watched the sibling fight. My face was red from frustration and tears began to well up.

"Not everyone is bad there! Black*Star and Tsubaki have been telling me their friends are nice and won't judge!" I yelled at my overprotective brother.

"I'm your brother and the final answer is no!" Jun stood up and glanced at me clutching my overly large sleeve that was connected to my hoodie. I glared at him from the tears welled up at my eyes before turning around and running to my room ignoring anyone who called out my name. I slammed the door shut and slide down as the tears finally decided to roll down my cheeks. I sniffed and reached up to lock the door before pulling my self off the floor. With the sleeve of my hoodie I wiped the leftover tears on my cheeks and went to grab my headphones. I sat on my bed and opened my laptop.

'I may be a witch thanks to my family, the Yamamoto Clan, but that doesn't mean i'm dangerous at the time being. At the age 11, I found out I was a witch and needed to learn how to control my magic. So that began the start of my training. Through out the 2 years my brother has been teaching me magic and the Akatsuki has been working on my taijutsu, ninjutsu, and genjutsu.' My thoughts began to cloud as music blasted into my ears, calming my mind.

 **~Time Skip~**

It was around midnight and my laptop died. I sighed removing the ear buds from my ears and looked out the window. It was a calm night with the moon shining bright and the night breeze gently blowing causing the grass to move. I looked around me and began to wonder.

'What if I went to go visit Black*Star without their permission? Sure I may get into trouble, but at least i'll get to see my best friend and know they won't punish me to hard' I thought and my mind has made up it's decision and stood up from my bed. I walked over to my closet and took out a bag and began filling it up. When I knew I had everything I wanted to take, I closed my bag and the closet. I placed on my shoes and opened the window. I stepped out into the night with my hoodie on and quietly closed the window. I began walking taking a glance back.

"I'll be back...I promise" I whispered before heading out to start my journey to Death City.


	26. The Entwined Beginning: Chapter 3

**Jun's POV**

The next morning I woke up, my muscles tense. I sighed and rubbed my sore muscles. It's been very quiet in Michiko's room since 3 nights ago. I walked out of my room and walked to the living room. Surprisingly everyone was located in the room.

"What's going on?" I asked, seeing Konan in tears.

"M-Michiko….gone…" she uttered before continuing to sob into a couch pillow. My jaw and hands clenched into a tight grip.

"When?" I asked my voice getting a bit loud.

"Zetsu came back from a mission today and we were worried about Michiko. So he went to go look and she was missing..." Deidara explained looking down at the ground. My body turned and I began walking to my younger sister's room. Once I made it inside it there were only a few things missing. One of the things was 2 empty spaces on the cabinet.

"Michiko..." I mumbled to myself.

 **Michiko's POV**

I took a sip of water as the sun beated down on me. I dragged my tired feet over the hot sand.

"Ugh...why is Death City near a large desert..." I groaned shading my eyes. It's been a day since I left the hideout. I wasn't even sure how much more I needed to walk. As my feet continued to move, my vision began to get a bit fuzzy.

"Must...Rest..." I mumbled going near a rock. I slide my body onto the cool sand that was shaded by the rock and my body began to drift into a deep sleep.

 **Kid's POV**

I was on my Beelzebub, while Liz and Patty were in their weapon form. We just finished our mission and were currently heading back to Death City.

"Hey Kid! There's a girl over there!" Liz said and I looked around. I found her and made my beelzebub move closer near the rock she was resting next to. I got off my flying board and stared at her.

"Do you think she's dead?" Patty asked transforming back to her human form, looking innocently.

"Patty!" Liz yelled also going back to human.

"Whatt~~~?" Patty asked. I ignored both of them and continued to stare at the sleeping girl.

"Kid?" Liz asked turning to face me as I bend down. I began fixing the girl's hair because it wasn't symmetrical. I heard a giggle behind me, probably Patty. Once the girl's hair, I stood up.

"Liz, Patty, let's go" I said picking the girl up and placed her on my board. Liz and Patty returned to their weapon forms, guns. I climbed on my beelzebub and it began flying back to Death City.

 **Michiko's POV**

My eyes fluttered open and what I saw was a ceiling.

"Ahh your awake" I heard a female voice say. I turned my head and a tan lady who looked like a mummy.

"Hello?" I asked extremely confused.

"I'm the nurse of the DWMA. You were found in the desert, asleep" she explained and I nodded, a smile appearing on my face.

"So you're awake" I looked at the opened door and saw a boy about my age. He had black hair and 3 white stripes in it. He also had honey yellow eyes. I had to admit he was cute. He walked forward and held out his hand. I looked at him and he gave me a little smile.

"We're going to meet my father" he told me and I slowly grabbed his hand. We left the clinic and began walking through the halls. I looked around, as my heart pumps with excitement.

'I'm here..' I thought as we entered a room, filled with...clouds?

"Kid! You here!" a loud voice said making me jump from fright. I looked at the boy.

'So his name is Kid' I thought.

"Father" Kid says and a figure appears in front of a floating mirror. A black ghost like figure, with big hands and a white mask.

"So you're the girl, my son saved"

'Father? Son? I looked between the figure and Kid. They don't look nothing alike!' I yelled in my head.

"What's your name child?" He asked and I snapped out of my thoughts.

"(Y/N)" I replied.

"My name is Lord Death. Did you have a reason coming to Death City?" he asked curious.

"I came to see my friend name Black*Star" I told him and this seemed to caught Death and Kid's attention.

"So your the witch, Black*Star always talks about" Kid said and my heart skipped a couple beats. I clenched my fist behind my back in fear.

"I-I think so..." I uttered as my throat became suddenly dry.

"Hmm...well you don't seem like a threat child. Kid, how about you go and take (Y/N) to go see Black*Star in class" he tells Kid.

"Alright, come on (Y/N)" Kid said turning around and walking off.

"Hmm..Oh Okay. Bye Lord Death" I said waving to him before running up to catch up with Kid.


	27. The Entwined Beginning: Chapter 4

**Michiko's POV**

I walked behind Kid and looked around, amazed. The halls seemed endless and it was clean and beautiful. My whole thirteen years of living have I ever seen something this pretty. Kid turned around and looked at me.

"We're here" He said pointing to the door on his left.

"Thank you for showing me here, Kid" I told him showing a kind smile. He seemed to stare at me and I began to grow uncomfortable.

"W-What?" I asked and he only continued to stare. He reached over and began messing with my hair.

"Perfect" He pulled away and I pulled out my phone, pushing the camera app. Instead of my hair being parted to the right, it was split in the middle. It didn't look so bad.

"Um..Thanks" I said and opened the door. I stood there looking at everyone doing their own thing.

"Come on" Kid said grabbing my wrist and began dragging me to the back, where Black*Star was located with talking to Tsubaki.

"...Haha! I really showed him not to mess with me!" Black*Star familiar voice said as I stood behind him. Tsubaki looked up and her eyes widened when she saw me. I covered my lips with a finger and grinned.

"Tsubaki, are you listening to me?!"

"Hmm? Oh, sorry Black*Star, I just got a bit distracted" Tsubaki said showing a smile. I crept up behind him and placed my head behind next to his ear.

"Is the god ready to meet his match?" I said in a weird voice before taking a step back, knowing how Black*Star is. He jumped out of his seat and turned around.

"Who dares chal- Michiko?!" He screamed and I flinched at his loudness. Some of the other people in the class turned to look at us.

"The one and only! What's up?" I said giving him a salute.

"You were given permission to come to Death City and yet you didn't dare tell me?!" He continued to yell and I frowned. I took a step closer and whacked Black*Star in the back of his head.

"Oww! What was that for?!" He whined, rubbing the part where I hit him.

"Well you should learn to keep your voice down, dummy" I told her and heard a couch behind him. I looked behind Black*Star's giant head and saw a group of other people. There was a girl with blonde pigtails and dark green eyes. A guy with albino hair and red eyes. A tall girl wearing a cowgirl hat, red crop top and jeans. She also had long dark blonde hair and blue eyes. A short girl with short blonde hair, blue eyes, and pink cheeks. She wore a white cowgirl hat, red crop top, and baggy short shorts. Finally was a shy looking guy with light pink hair and onyx eyes.

"Black*Star, who's your friend?" The girl with pigtails asked closing the book she was reading.

"This is Michiko Yamamoto." He said placing an arm on my shoulder. I looked at everyone and gave a small wave, followed by a nervous laugh.

"Um..Hello everyone" I uttered and the girl with short light blonde hair, jumped in front of me.

"You're very pretty! Oh and I saw you holding hands with Kid!" She said and I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Patty, don't start getting ideas in your head" Kid said walking over to the group. His cheeks were a cute shade of pink. Tsubaki walked over to me and began introducing everyone. There was Maka a meister and Soul the weapon. Next was Crona with his weapon Ragnarok. Finally with Death the Kid with his weapons Liv and Patty.

"Hey Michiko..There something different about you" Black*Star said walking in front of me and began inspecting me closely while humming. He snapped his fingers. "You hair not parted to the right. Wanted a new look?" He said and I shook my head./p

"Kid changed my hairstyle before we entered the room" I explained and heard Liv sighed.

"Sorry about that Michiko. He has an obsession for symmetry." She stated and I giggled.

"I have no problem with it" I told, smiling.

"So, Michiko..." Maka started and I looked at her.

"Yes Maka?" I asked curious on what she was going to say.

"Why do you have the presence of a witch?" She asked and the air grew tense.

"Well...I am a witch" I admitted and looked down at the ground, before looking back up at them. "But, I swearI'm not a bad one! I swear!" I said clenching my fist. They all looked at each other.

"How can we know?" Soul said and I began chewing on the inside of my cheek trying to find a way to prove myself.

"She's my friend and I know she isn't evil!" Black*Star said and Kid walked over to my side.

"Black*Star right. She may be a witch, but I believe that she isn't bad" Kid said and I looked at him shocked. He gave me a small smile and I returned it, happy that I found someone as understanding as Black*Star.

"Okay, we'll believe you" Maka said and everyone else began smiling.

"Great!" I said and noticed a guy with grey hair, rolled in with a teacher.

"The professor here" Kid said and I looked at them.

"Well...That's my sign to leave. Black*Star, text me when you're done and I'll tell you where I'm at" I told him in which he said okay. I walked down the stairs and left the classroom without saying another word.


End file.
